Lois Lane
Lois Lane is Clark Kent's former girlfriend and partner at the Daily Planet. Shortly after telling her he was Superman, Clark died in her arms after his battle with Doomsday, leaving Lois completely devastated. Biography Flashpoint Timeline In an alternate timeline indirectly created by Barry Allen, Lois was a reporter turned resistance fighter in the conflict between Wonder Woman and Aquaman and was stationed in New Themysciera. Her mission was to gather intel on the Amazons activities for Cyborg relayed via her handler Steve Trevor, who appeared to be in a relationship with Lois. 3 months after being stationed there Lois found Wonder Woman personally interrogating captive Atlantians and learned of a W.M.D. Aquaman possessed (the captive Captain Atom) and planned to use to exterminate the Amazons. But Lois was compromised and forced to flee into the city, missing her reunion with Steve who was also discovered and killed by Diana. Lois was eventually cornered and almost killed but was saved by Professor Zoom (allowing himself to be filmed by Lois camera to lure Flash there), and met up with the resistance. During the final battle between Wonder Woman and Aquaman, Lois personally led the resistance assault against them. She tried to reason with Aquaman but his thirst for vengeance clouded his judgement and he attacked them. Instead Lois and the other resistance fighters resorted to killing as many Amazons and Atlantians as possible in the hopes they'd lose enough to end the assault. Lois was presumably killed when Aquaman detonated Captain Atom and killed every living being on Earth, but Barry reset the timeline creating the newer timeline. Post-Flashpoint Timeline Justice League: War Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were present during the presentation of the Justice League at the Capital Hill building by the President, honoring the heroes on saving the world. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis At a Greek restaurant, Lois bumped into Clark Kent, who was on a date with Diana Prince. Clark introduced her to Diana and Lois sat next to Clark and spoke to Diana. She then left, after Shazam and Cyborg arrived. Later, Lois and Jimmy were chased by Atlanteans who were attacking Metropolis. But Wonder Woman saved their lives, allowing them to escape. The Death of Superman Lois eventually fell in love with Clark, who had broken up with Diana earlier, and the two started seeing each other. Feeling the need to be honest, he confessed to her that he was Superman and told that he loved her. Lois while covering his battle with Doomsday, told him that he loved her too. After their copter crashed, Lois and Jimmy covered the battle on foot. Horrified at the beating of Clark, she throws rocks at Doomsdaay to distract him but stops as the monster nears her, knowing it's futile. As she stands there waiting to be killed, Superman in anger strikes back and kills Doomsday. Clark died in Lois's arms after his battle with Doomsday. Following reports of a break in at Superman's memorial, Lois and Jimmy were left in shock after the two saw a man in a red cape floating above the statue before flying off into the night. Reign of the Supermen Batman: Hush Trivia *Lois's nickname for Clark is "Smallville". She also gave him his superhero code name "Superman". Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *''Batman: Hush'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Category:Metropolis residents Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Females Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Daily Planet employees Category:Resistance members Category:Batman: Hush Characters